Little Bunny 'Kura
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: An insane parody of Little Bunny Foo Foo. Expect gay Good Fairies.


**Summary: **An insane parody of 'Little Bunny Foo Foo'. Expect gay Good Fairies. One-shot.

**Rated T **due to gay guys in tutus and language.

**Word Count:** 1,612

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters used in this fanfic.

No animals were harmed during the making of this fanfic. 

**Little Bunny 'Kura**

In the "Magical Forest", it was a beautiful spring day. The sky was a brilliant blue and had no clouds to obscure its beauty. The trees and flowers were fully bloomed and in their bright colors. The grass was a vibrant green, and not a single piece was a different color than that. The birds sang their happy songs; the field mice were happy in their homes; chipmunks merrily shared their nuts with each other... Everything was happy and perfect.

On a trail through the forest of this perfect world is where Bakura appeared.

His crimson colored eyes scanned the new area. "What the...?" escaped from his lips. He then looked down, to see that he was dressed in a pink bunny costume. As he looked down, he felt the fuzzy pink bunny ears on his head fall down.

He pulled at the costume. "What the _hell_ have you put me in?" he screamed. "Whoever did this, I shall surely send to the-!"

He was cut off, however, by a voice that began to sing from the heavens.

_"Little Bunny 'Kura, hoppin' through the forest..."_

Bakura's attention immediately went to the flawless sky. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Silence.

After a moment, he folded his arms with a pout on his lips. "Well, fuck you! I ain't hoppin' through no forest for _anyone_!"

"!"

The yami cringed at the booming voice, his eyes becoming wide as saucers. "Yes, ma'am..." he squeaked before hopping down the path.

After a few minutes of hopping, he stopped when he came to a field. "Now what...?" he panted, already worn out, his cute bunny ears drooping.

_"Pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head,"_ sang the heavens.

Bakura glared up at the sky. "You're kidding me..." He walked into the field, stopping right in front of a mouse. As he stared down at it, the creature's eyes became bigger and innocent looking. "This is so stupid..." he mumbled, turning to walk away. "I have no _reason_ to hit mice..."

_"Okaaaaaay..."_ said the voice,_ "Then how 'bout this?"_

_TING_!

The pink bunny costumed teen looked back, to see the field mouse still staring at him with bulbous eyes. But there was a difference than last time- the Millennium Necklace, though far too big, hung off the mouse's neck.

"DIE!" he yelled, pouncing on the mouse. He wrestled with it for several moments, even strangling it a few times, but was not able to get his prize.

_"I told you to __**bop it on the head**__, stupid."_

Bakura was on all fours, staring at the mouse with a malicious gleam in his eyes. The mouse grinned back, further ticking him off. Getting up, Bakura dusted the dirt off his pink knees. His eyes then lit up as he remembered something. "I know!" His right hand flew to the collar of his costume, using his left hand to help shove it downward to reach for something. He wriggled about as he tried to grab it, making it look like he was having a violent seizure. After all the jumping and twisting- "Aha!" He pulled the Millennium Rod out. "Good thing I stole this from Malik last time I was at his house..." he said thoughtfully, inspecting it lovingly. His eyes then fell on the mouse as he turned the Rod to use it like an ax. "Heeeeeere, mousie..."

If the heavens had eyes, then they would have surely been popping out at this point. _"I SAID 'BOP', __**NOT**__ 'HACK IN HALF'!"_

"Oh?" Bakura took a peek at the now decapitated mouse. "Oopsie..." he said innocently. Grinning, he picked the Millennium Necklace up, put it over his head, and merrily hopped away.

Out of nowhere, Tea appeared in front of him, adorned in a pink tutu that had wings with fluffy pink high heels and a cheap-looking wand with a silver star on its tip.

"Hi Bakura!" she greeted.

Said person glared. "Get out of my way, you insolent fool." He held up the Millennium Rod- which was very bloody from the mouse- for effect. Tea wrinkled her nose at the sight of it.

_"Then down came the good fairy, and she said..."_

Bakura laughed. "The 'good fairy'? Why couldn't it be Ryou or Malik?"

Tea glared. "Shut up, bunny." Bakura glared at her. Clearing her throat, she continued with the verse. "Little Bunny 'Kura, I don't wanna see you pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head-"

Bakura cut her off, his lower lip quivering. "Butbutbut..." he said innocently. His hand went to the Millennium Necklace.

"I'll give you three more chances and if you don't stop, I'm going to turn you into a toad."

His face dropped. "A _toad...?_ Can't you be more original?"

Tea shrugged. "Well, _sorry_, bunny." With that, she disappeared.

_"Little Bunny 'Kura, hoppin' through the forest. Pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head..."_

The heavens sighed as Bakura yelled "FOUR!" obnoxiously loud to obtain the Millennium Key. Once he got it, wearing an even larger grin, he hopped away.

This time, Seto Kaiba appeared in the same costume Tea had worn. The only difference was the deep scowl on his face.

Bakura immediately doubled over in hysterics upon seeing him.

"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled, "Like your costume's any better!"

"Actually," Bakura gasped, "I'm not in a **skirt**!"

_"Then down came the good fairy, -"_ Bakura laughed harder- _" and he said..."_

Kaiba sighed. "Little Bunny 'Kura, blah blah blah... Same shit that other girl said. (I always forget her name...)"

The heavens cleared her throat. _"Sing...or Mr. Fluffums gets it."_

Kaiba fell to his knees. (Bakura= O.o) "NOOOOO! Not Mr. Fluffums...!"

_"Then __**sing.**__.."_

"Little Bunny 'Kura, I don't wanna see you pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head. I'll give you two more chances and if you don't stop, I'm going to turn you into a dog."

Bakura glared. "Don't have any fantasies about _me_ like you do with _Joey_..."

Before disappearing, Kaiba turned bright red and stuck his tongue out.

Little Bunny 'Kura stared at where the Kaiba fairy had been. "What the _hell _is Mr. Fluffums...?"

_"Little Bunny 'Kura, hoppin' through the forest. Pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head... Oh dear Lord..."_ the heavens sighed as said bunny hopped after a mouse with a Mariku plushie.

A few moments later, Bakura walked away with a smug grin, cuddling with his new plushie. "I'm beginning to like this world...Take frustrations out on mice, get prizes, and even a few laughs." He inspected the plushie. "But they make him look uncharacteristically innocent..."

"And yet you're not complaining about that ridiculous costume you're in? You must be sick..."

He turned, to see Yami hovering above the ground in the same good fairy attire. "I always knew you'd turn gay, Yami. You actually look more ridiculous than Kaiba did in that get up. So what do you plan to do next, pharaoh- throw a homosexual party? I hope I'm invited..." Bakura sneered.

Yami glared. "You're lucky I can't send you to the Shadow Realm for eternity..."

_"Then down came the good fairy, and he said..."_

Yami glared, his mouth clamped shut.

Bakura smirked. "Come on, pharaoh, _sing _to me..."

_"Sing, or I'll ground you from Yugi!"_

Yami cringed as Bakura laughed. "Little Bunny 'Kura, I don't wanna see you pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head. I'll give you one more chance and if you don't stop, I'm going to turn you into my slave."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "_Ooh_, pharaoh, sounds kinky..."

Rolling his eyes, Yami disappeared.

The Kumagoro-wannabe looked at his plushie. "Why should I...? It's fun!"

_"Little Bunny 'Kura hoppin' through the forest, pickin' up the field mice _("GYAH! How'd you get a hold of **THAT?** Get **BACK** here!")_ and boppin' em on the head..."_

Bakura glared evilly at the beaten field mouse, shoving a piece of paper down his costume- which looked suspiciously like a nude picture of a certain raven haired teen with a (tacky) dice earring. "Stupid rat, snooping around in my sacred drawers..." He looked around. "I wonder who the good fairy'll be this time..."

As if on cue, the good fairy appeared in front of him. This one, however, was different. The pink tutu seemed shorter, revealing more of his tanned thighs. A fuzzy pink tiara sat in sand colored hair. Bakura's jaw dropped.

"No fair..." he whined.

Malik smirked. "Hey, 'Kura. Nice costume."

Bakura reached up for him. "Fuck you..." he said lustfully.

The fairy-clad hikari flew from his grasp. "Not _yet_, bunny..."

"Then down came the good fairy, and he said..."

"Little Bunny 'Kura, I don't wanna see you pickin' up the field mice and boppin' em on the head. You give me no choice, I have to turn you into a nudist."

"WHAT?"

Wearing a grin, Malik waved his wand, making the albino's clothes disappear.

He smirked, staring down at the teen that was glaring up at him. "At least you're not in that idiotic costume anymore..."

All the remaining field mice came up from their burrows and bowed humbly.

Bakura continued to glare. "Malik, come down from there... Make it fair..."

Still smirking, Malik flew upward to further get from his reach. "Nah, I think I'll let you suffer."

"MALIK! GET YOUR **SEXY** ASS DOWN HERE!" Bakura's jaw dropped when Malik disappeared.

"_The end_..." the heavens sang contently as the naked teen realized that the field mice were bowing to him._ "I'm so glad this is __**my**__ world..."_

END

Bakura= "AHHHHHH!" - Getting chased by a horde of squeaking field mice.

**~The real end~**

No animals were harmed during the making of this fanfic.

Written 3-19 to 3-20-05; edited 3/17/12


End file.
